


Unaspected

by Diablogyrl



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-09
Updated: 2003-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablogyrl/pseuds/Diablogyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex's dream come true; no Mr. and Mrs. Kent and CLark all to himself. What will he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unaspected

## Unaspected

by Diablogyrl

[]()

* * *

Unaspected 

* * *

Lex stood slowly. 

"Come again?" he asked the tall blond man with apparent disbelief. 

"I'll sign over the farm, the land, the business, all of it." 

"Sir, who are you and what have you done with Mr. Kent?" 

Jonathan Kent chuckled lightly. "I'm right here, Mr. Luthor." 

"Forgive my obvious ignorance, but why the sudden change of heart?" Lex eyed him, not a little suspiciously. 

Kent smiled, a slow, very un-Kent-like smile. 

"Martha and I are going to take a vacation. A very long vacation. We're leaving Clark with you. You fund our trip, and we return and work for you. Simple." He paused. "This was Clark's idea. He can be rather... stubborn, when it comes to some things. He already likes you. Much, much more than he should, and in all the ways that he shouldn't. I leave it to you to do something about it. _He'll listen to you._ But Martha and I don't want to be around to influence his decision, or yours. Follow me?" 

Lex thought about it for a brief moment. 

"How long of a trip?" he inquired warily. 

"Martha and I really haven't discussed it. Besides; it's negotiable." 

"I'll quadruple your yearly income if you're gone longer than a year," Lex replied without any hesitation. 

"I rather thought you'd warm to the idea." Kent answered with a smirk. 

Flushing slightly at his apparent lack of tack, Lex sketched a bow to hide his embarrassment and did a quick mental tally of the expenses the Kent's might incur. All in all, he felt it was worth it to finally have Clark under his influence. 

"When will you be leaving?" 

"Soon." Jonathan didn't look askance. 

"I'll have a limo waiting to take you to my private airfield in three days, then. Call if you need anything beforehand. I'll see that all the arrangements are taken care of." Lex stuck out his hand, and Kent shook it firmly. 

"Take care of my son, Lex. If you hurt him, he'll do more damage than we ever could, so be warned." And with that statement of finality, Jonathan Kent walked out of his office. 

Lex dropped heavily into his chair. It suddenly occurred to him that he was now in charge of raising and eighteen year old... //Not much raising,// he thought. //More like corrupting.// He smiled wickedly and rubbed his hands together. Let the corruption begin. 

-end- 


End file.
